Skaters & Players
by SapphireSpade
Summary: Kazemaru Achirouta, Kazemaru's twin sister, is coming back to Japan from the ice-skating internationals. However, the Raimon Team thought Achirouta was Kazemaru! How will they ever going to explain this? And how did Fubuki knows Achirouta, even thought they didn't really meet? OC x Fubuki
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Mistakes**_

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

Everyone in Raimon Eleven are practicing at the soccer field. Well, not everyone. Kazemaru headed home because his parents told him that his sister is coming back home. They don't know who's Kazemaru's sister is, but he'll explained them by tomorrow. While they practice, Endou saw a certain teal-net watching them practice. He looks exactly like Kazemaru, but he has dark brown eyes his ponytail is on the side and has a blue star on it while his bangs are covering his right eye. He also dressed like Kazemaru's clothes but the colors are reversed and his pants are black with black shoes. Endou thought it was Kazemaru so he approached to the teal-net.

"Oi Kazemaru, I thought you went home earlier." Endou told Kazemaru. 'Kazemaru' looked at Endou with a confused look.

"Huh? Have we met before?" 'Kazemaru' asked Endou. This time, Endou tilt his head with confusion.

"What do you mean, Kazemaru? Of course we met." Endou replied. But 'Kazemaru' doesn't even know him.

"Gomenesai, I think you mistook me by someone else." 'Kazemaru' said. He looked at the time and he quickly bowed in front of Endou.

"I have to go now. It's very nice to meet you, though." 'Kazemaru' said and he left. Endou stood there after Kazemaru left him. How come Kazemaru didn't know him?

He went back to the others. He explained about he met Kazemaru. Everyone was confused. Kazemaru had left a minute ago. Endou told them that he thought he did left. He even explained them that Kazemaru doesn't even know him.

"That's strange. How come Kazemaru don't know you?" Kidou asked Endou.

"I don't know." Endou replied. The rest of the team are worried.

"Maybe tomorrow we will have to talk to Kazemaru, okay Endou-kun?" Fubuki comfort the captain. Endou looked at Fubuki and nodded with agreement. He needs to talk to the teal-net tomorrow.

* * *

'Kazemaru' P.O.V.

'Kazemaru' went to the skating rink to do some skating lessons. Before 'he' entered the rink, another teal-net entered in. It was Kazemaru

"Oi, where have you been? I thought your at home with mom and dad." Kazemaru asked the teal-net. The teal-net looked at Kazemaru and smiled.

"I went outside to take a look around at your school. I just saw the Raimon team that your in are doing soccer practice." the teal-net replied. Kazemaru looked at the teal-net with a serious look.

"Did one of them saw you?" he asked sternly.

"The captain did. He thought I was you, Ichi-nii-chan." the teal-net answered to 'his' brother. Kazemaru's eyes wide open and sulks.

"Ichi-nii-chan? What's wrong?" the teal-net asked. Kazemaru turned to the teal-net and glare at 'him' making the teal-net shivered.

"What's wrong? Endou thought your me and you don't know him, Achi!" he exclaimed the teal-net, Achirouta. (A/N: Look at my profile to learn more about Achirouta.)

Achirouta felt guilty. It's her fault that she went to Raimon eleven. "Gomen, Ichi-nii-chan." she apologize to her brother.

"It's okay, Achi." Kazemaru told Achirouta, "I'll explained them tomorrow."

Achirouta raise her head looking at Kazemaru and smiled. "Hai!" she replied and she went to the skating rink to practice.

Kazemaru watched his sister doing her skating lessons while the music is on. He just hope that the team thought Achirouta was him was a mistake.

* * *

**So, what do you think guys? This what I have for today. If you enjoyed this story, then read Inazuma Eleven Stage On and Inazuma Eleven GO Live Start!**

**Anyway, Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Spring: Hey everyone~!**

**Kazemaru: Where were you? -_-**

**Spring: ^^; Hehehe gomen minna, I was working on my Live Start story so I kept going.**

**Akara: Demo, what about the Stage On story?**

**Aira: Yeah! What happened to the Prism Stars in Stage On!?**

**Spring: *cries* Gomen Aira! I don't know if I can continued my Stage On because I was too focusing on the Live Start, I felt like I don't want to continued the Stage On! QAQ**

**Aira: *sigh* I understand... why don't you tell the readers to choose which story that you want to continued writing?**

**Spring: I have to think about it...**

**Achirouta: Spring-chan does have her hands full.**

**Kazemaru: Ye****ah, being a student, a soccer player and being a author can be tiring.**

**Spring: Can someone do the disclaimer?**

**Akara: I'll do it. SapphireSpade doesn't own Inazuma Eleven. Except her OC.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A big Misunderstanding**

Normal P.O.V.

The next day of soccer practice, Kazemaru meet Endou and the others. They told Kazemaru about how he didn't know Endou. It was very rude of him. Kazemaru jumped a little, thinking that Achirouta DID meet Endou.

"M-minna, I think you all need to know this." he said.

"What you mean?" Fubuki asked.

Kazemaru was about to say something about yesterday, but he was interrupted by the managers. They told them that it's time to practice. Everyone went to the field except Kazemaru. He was upset that he didn't get to explain about yesterday.

"Well," he sighed, "at least I can explained them after practice." He went after the others who are still at the soccer field.

* * *

Achirouta P.O.V.

"Takun Ichi-nii-chan," Achirouta sighed while she running holding a bento for her twin brother, "you always keep rushing of all these things."

Kazemaru and Achirouta both woke up this morning. Their mom made them breakfast. After they finished eating, Kazemaru dashed through the door, without hearing her sister calling his name that he forgot his bento. Since their mom asked Achirouta to deliver it to him, Achirouta had to go after him and give it to Kazemaru.

"I just hope I have some time to do my ice skating lessons." Achirouta said as she finally reached to Raimon Jr. High.

"I wonder if the captain of the soccer team still recognized me. He's kinda interesting!" she smiled.

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

After all the hard working practice, everyone went to the club room to have lunch. Kazemaru told everyone that he needs to use the restroom. As soon he left, Achirouta approached to the team. The team turned around with a surprised look. At first, Kazemaru had went to the restroom but now he is right in front of them!

"Kazemaru, we thought you went to the restroom!" Endou exclaimed.

Achirouta looked at the captain. _Oh! This is Endou that Ichi-nii-chan talks about yesterday!_ she thought, _He still thinks I am Ichi-nii-chan!_ an angry vein appeared above her head. What's really ticked her off is that people who mistook her of Kazemaru (Ichirouta).

_Got a pull myself together..._she said to herself. She cleared her throat and looked at Endou. "E-eto, I just wash my hands in the restroom. That's all." she said in Kazemaru's voice. But she didn't actually went to the restroom.

"Souka..." Endou replied. The rest of the teammates had just remembered something. They need to asked Kazemaru about why he didn't recognized Endou.

"Kazemaru," Kidou began.

"Huh?" Achirouta questioned. And then, everyone started staring at her intense making Achirouta shivered. _Does his teammates always does that?! _she thought.

"Why didn't you know Endou yesterday?" Gouenji asked Achirouta.

"Ah... Ummm..." Achirouta paused. She didn't mean to not knowing Endou. She _didn't_ really know him for real. She started to sweating a lot and her heartbeat starting to beat fast.

As the team waited for him... I mean her, Fubuki noticed a blue star that is on her side ponytail. His eyes widened as he recognized that blue star from somewhere._  
_

"Is that-" he said to himself, but he and the others were startled by the calling. It was Kazemaru gotting out from the restroom.

"Oi! What are you guys standing around fo-" he was about to finished his sentence, but he saw his twin sister along with the Raimon team. The Raimon team's eyes widened.

"EEEHHHHHH~! TWO KAZEMARUS!" The team shouted.

* * *

**Aira: A cliffhanger? Again?!**

**Achirouta: What's wrong with you?!**

**Spring: Nah too lazy...**

**Akara: But what about your homework and projects for your classes?**

**Spring: Don't worry, I 'll finished in no time! ^^**

**Everyone: -.-;**

**Spring: Minna, I set a poll on which story I should continue. Inazuma Eleven Stage On or Inazuma Eleven GO Live Start? Also, if you read Inazuma Eleven GO Live Start, then why don't you all want to join the Prism Stars in GO? The submit form is at my profile! Don't get confused by the Prism Stars in Stage On because this is for the people who entered their OCs in Stage On. Here are the people who entered for the Prism Stars in GO:**

**Hanaraki Akara-SapphireSpade (Me)**

**Ichinose Tori-Rileyanna**

**Umiazu Shiranui-HikariNoHana**

**Ayasumi Mamera-AyasumiMamera**

**Miyazuki Miyuki-hetainazumapony**

**Fujumoto Miharu-Im going crazy**

**Izumi Mayuka-SarahNako**

**Tyka Hiwamiya-Number 01 Astral Eclipse**

**Ishiko Yanagi-Kitty723**

**Shiganori Komachi-Death Doll Master**

**Akita Ren-The Liker**

**I need five more OCs so hurry before their gone~!**

**Aira: You sound like a baker who is selling bread.**

**Spring: Hehehe ^^; Anyway thanks for reading it and remember:**

**Everyone: PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
